


Power Couple

by What_we_are



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Grady Memorial Hospital, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This pairing makes so much sense to me. I'd love to see more fics or gifs about them.</p></blockquote>





	Power Couple

  


Lori wished she could cook for them in their apartment every night. It was homier than the cafeteria. Their "home" was made up of two hospital rooms with a bathroom in between, but she had done everything she could with paint, decorative pillows, and floral curtains to disguise the institutionality. The toaster oven and window box full of herbs were what really made it seem comfortable and permanent. 

She set out the gold rimmed china plates. Two for now, but in a few years, maybe they’d have use for all five from the matched set. They could add rooms, or find somewhere else with a better layout. Maybe the walkers would starve one day, and they could go back out there and settle in a farm house. She wanted a garden and swing set for the kids and a nice big shaded porch where she could sit in a rocker and nurse the baby. She could make lemonade for Dawn and put mint springs in it. They could sit out in the evenings and watch the kids play.

Her thoughts started to slide towards that other farmhouse, that other life. She was thankful to hear Dawn open the door to the other half of their apartment. 

“Smells good, Honey. Smells like chicken.” 

Lori wiped her eyes and smiled at the sound of Dawn setting her sidearm in the lockable drawer by the bed. Their baby wouldn't be there for weeks and wouldn't be able to open a drawer and unfasten a safety for quite a while after that. Good habits are good habits, Dawn had explained on more than one occasion. 

Lori put the dish towel over her shoulder. She called to the other room, “You know the chickens are too valuable to eat.”

Dawn came in and gave her a kiss. “I know. It’s just a testament to your seasoning sensibilities that you can make rodents taste like real home cooked meals.”

“Are they rodents? My mother let me have one ‘cause she said I could not have a mouse or a rat. In her book, a gerbil was just a mouse by a different name.”

Dawn’s hands went to her wife’s belly. She seemed preoccupied.

Lori looked at her from between her curtains of hair. “Am I boring you?”

“I was listening. You had a guinea pig named Mr. Peanut. He died when you were in sixth grade.” She brushed Lori’s hair back and read her face for signs of fatigue or depression.

“How are you feeling?”

Lori gave her a smile and a shrug. “Okay. Little tired.”

"Hanson is working you too hard. There should be maternity allowances in the work schedule.”

“I don’t lift anything heavy, or go up on the step stool anymore.”

“Still . . . It’s not just that.”

Lori held Dawn’s hands, comically enough, on the shelf of her belly. “He’s weak, but is he dangerous?”

“Of course he is. He doesn't know where we are half the time. People don’t radio back, and there are no consequences. And they think just because it's hot out, they can wear undershirts instead of uniforms.”

“Somebody had on sandals in the kitchen yesterday, and I was the only one who thought it was a problem.”

Dawn’s eyes widened. “That’s insane. This is a hospital, not some back yard jamboree. When the reinforcements get here we need to be ready.” 

“I know we do, Sweetheart. Whatever you think is right. I support you a hundred percent.”

“I thought if anybody could get us through this thing, it’d be him."

Lori sympathized, “He doesn't get it. We can’t just fight day-to-day and forget what it’s all for. Have you tried talking to him about it? Cop to cop? Maybe you could offer to take his place -- invite him to step down.”

“He’ll never do that.”

Lori sighed. She spoke while she took the pie plate of meat and potatoes out of the mini-oven. “If this place turns into some anything-goes-hippie-compound, it’ll put our family in danger.”

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying maybe we shouldn't wait for things to go bad. Sooner or later, he’s going to get somebody killed. You’re a good cop. You’re a natural leader, Dawn. The other officers respect you. We'd be safer if you were in charge.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This pairing makes so much sense to me. I'd love to see more fics or gifs about them.


End file.
